


Ill Swede

by pukefiend



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Emetophilia, Gen, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Joel is sick. That's it. That's all that happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ill Swede

Joel woke up feeling groggy, nauseous, and generally terrible. He groaned loudly as he rolled over in his bed. He felt tired and his whole body ached.

Joel had a throbbing headache as well. With each thump of his head, he felt his stomach grow more and more unsettled. He swung his legs lazily out of the bed, standing up unsteadily. His knees felt weak. 

Joel shuffled into his bathroom. He flicked the lights on and was momentarily blinded. His head split in response to the brightness. 

When he could open his eyes fully, he examined himself in the mirror. Deep bags under his eyes, nearly sleep crusted shut. His face was pale, like it wasn’t pasty enough normally. His hair was a wild mess. 

He felt a heavy wave of nausea hit him and he clutched his stomach. Saliva flooded his mouth and he swallowed hard, biting his lip. A cold sweat broke out across his pale forehead and he covered his mouth with his free hand, burping quietly. He tasted bile in the back of his throat. 

Joel doubled over, leaning into his sink as he felt himself grow even more nauseous, hands trembling. He swallowed hard but spit flooded his mouth again. He tried to fight it back, but his stomach spasmed and he gagged, a splash of bile spilling into the sinking and slipping down the drain. His eyes burned with tears as he felt his stomach heave again, this time bringing up more fluid. 

Runny orange puke cascaded into the sink as Joel retched. He pushed his hair behind his shoulders as best as possible as he vomited again, sour fluid hurtling out of his mouth into the sink. Most of it slid down the drain but some clung to the basin. 

Joel threw up a third time, this time more bile than actual food. The color was more yellow and the taste was even more acidic and terrible. Joel spat into the sink as he managed to stop vomiting. He turned the faucet on, cleaning up a bit and splashing his face with cold water. 

Joel walked back into his bedroom slowly, hands grasping his stomach. He grabbed his trash can from the corner of his room and put it near his bed as he got back in, slipping between the covers. His mouth still tasted gross and he felt sick, aching, tired, and nauseous. Joel managed to fall asleep for a bit. 

When he awoke perhaps an hour later, he was immediately nauseous. Spit flooded his mouth and he grasped for the waste basket on his floor. He retched and a bit of greenish yellow liquid spilled past his lips and into the trash. Luckily, none got in his hair. Joel sighed and spat into the trash can, trying to get the sour taste out of his mouth. He groaned. At least his headache was mostly gone. Still, his stomach as upset and twisting itself into knots. Joel grumbled to himself as he set the wastebasket down again and resigned himself back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
